Rurouni Logan: The Forever Samurai
by Shinobi Knight
Summary: AU: Logan is a Samurai in Feudal Japan on a long distance quest to destroy the Emperor. On his travels he meets a young girl with a gift, or curse. Now Logan and a small band of Warriors can join forces and defeat him. please r


Wolverine: The Immortal Ronin

Many people heard stories about the Wolverine all across Japan. They told many myths and tales about a Ronin, a master less samurai, whose rage, courage, and chivalry was unmatched. His legacy dated back to the Warring states in Japan. The thing that was most known about him was he was the emperor's greatest opposition.

Throughout the many legends he made for himself, the greatest mystery of them was where he comes from. Who is he really, how did he get his powers, and what can he all do. Many people claimed he was the descendant of Sun Wu-kung, the monkey king. Though, others disbelieved such nonsense as the Chinese fairy tale. In truth, not even Logan himself knew where he comes from. All he is recognized as a traveling little man with a golden sword.

Logan trudged through the mud one night. For some reason, the twilight made him feel certain tranquility. Even as the heavy rain soaked through his Kimono and basket hat, he felt safe, he felt complete, and he felt… like trouble was brewing. Something was happening. Logan quickly sniffed the storm-scented air for any signs. As he sniffed he was able to differentiate between the different scents from the village not far away. He smelt fragrances, perfumes, lilacs, timber, fire, gunpowder, blood, and lastly death.

Logan broke into a sprint, the nearest place was Kurakawu. It was nothing but a farm town, why would the Emperor want with measly rice farmers. Then it hit him, the rice tax, they couldn't afford it. It was the only possible explanation. Logan burst through the woods at blinding speed. He knew if there were to be survivors, he had to move faster.

Then he hit it, Kurakawu was nothing but an inferno's blaze around him. He sniffed the air around him, shifting past the burning bamboo and rice paper. He had to keep calm, there has to be someone alive. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Like a godsend that's when he heard it, a girl's scream. He charged past the burning homes feeling the blaze liking his heels.

That's when he saw her, the girl, bawling her eyes out at the sight of her dead mother in her arms. Her mother had several arrows in her back. At least she went down fighting.In front of her stood five samurai, each sporting a _katana, _a proper weapon of the samurai. The girl in front Logan noticed had a white stripe down the middle of her hair and she was covered in clothes, except for the face. But the Samurai got closer and closer. "Leave the girl alone!" Logan called out. Each Samurai turned to face the foolish man who dared to speak against them.

"So says who, stranger?" laughed out the one.

"So says," removing the straw hat, "The Wolverine!" Logan slowly drew out the Honor Sword, the golden sword given to him by his greatest love. The Samurai were stunned; they froze as if glacier appeared at their feet. Never in a hundred years did they expect to run into the most feared samurai in Japan. Yet fear was replaced by blind courage and stupidity. The first warrior lunged to hack Logan in the face, but he sidestepped and sliced through the opening he left at his abdomen. He went down instantly. Two more came at him from the side, the first came down to thrust his blade at him. Logan parried, spun around and decapitated his opponent.

But the third crept behind him, slowly. He heard tales of "The Wolverine," he was the most feared Samurai in Japan. It was said he helped the Raiden, the lord of Thunder, save Japan from the Mongolians. Raiden was impressed with his skill granted and him immortality, and the senses of his namesake. The Samurai was poised, ready to slice Logan's head off. The cowardly man felt his heart's very beat as he raised his blade higher and higher it rose, then, he sliced down. The blade caught Logan at the side of the head, it wouldn't cut.

"Impossible, this is the finest blade made. It could cut thehardest armor in Japan, why not your head?"

Logan grabbed the man by the neck and brought him close enough to whisper in his ear. "There ain't a weapon around that can kill me." He placed his fist at the base of the Samurai's jaw. (_snikt)_A sickening splat was heard as a nine-inch blade judded into his skull.The Samurai went down for good. Logan turn back at the last two warriors. They both saw thesteel blade retract into his hand like magic.They were now just as scared as the little girl. "Turn back and tell Emperor Shingen that I'm coming for him soon!" The Samurai looked at each other, nodded,then the other two ran off with there tales between their legs.

After the two ran off, Logan walked to the girl. The crying child looked into her Savior's eyes. She should be scared, she should run. But there was a calming effect in his eyes. Something inside them gave her the feeling inside that she shouldn't be afraid. Logan knelt down."Hello, my name is Logan-san, what's your name?'

The girl looked at him in awl through her tearstained face, "My name is Rogue, can you help me?"


End file.
